staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3113 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3328); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3114 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3329); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:34 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 4 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Rok 2030 - Gdzie jest Robby? odc.14 (Where is Robby?); serial science ficton kraj prod.Kanada (2001) 09:25 Budzik - Oczy, okulista 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 65/156 (Teletubbies, season III Numbers 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Jaka to melodia? - finał listopada; teleturniej 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Święta polskie - Barbórka 67'; film TVP 13:20 Nowe przestrzenie teatru; film dokumentalny 14:00 SF-Symulator faktu - Leki odc.45 14:25 W stronę pojednania; reportaż 14:55 Był taki dzień - 4 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1351; teleturniej muzyczny 15:35 Mieszkać w Europie - Kalabria w starym stylu; reportaż 15:50 Serca polskie - Ignacy Jan Paderewski; felieton 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3115 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3330); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3116 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3331); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1177; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1352; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 786; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Bardzo straszna historia odc.13 (A scary scary tale); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Wielkie kino - Seksmisja 116'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1983) 22:25 Sprawa dla reportera 23:10 Regał; magazyn literacki 23:40 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny 24:00 Pogoda 00:03 Sport 00:05 Był taki dzień - 4 grudnia; felieton 00:10 Uniwersalny żołnierz (Universal Soldier) 99'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1992) 01:45 Przestrzenie Banacha 48'; film dokumentalny 02:35 Był taki dzień - 4 grudnia; felieton 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 60/249 (The Love Boat 56 3/7 Crew Confessions, Haven?t I Seen You?, The Reunion.); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 61/249 (The Love Boat 57 - 3/8 Cindy, Play by Play, What?s a brother for); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 4/52 W piekarni (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc.114, Taneczny układ; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.30; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (13) 11:35 McGregorowie - odc. 41/65 - Podpalacz (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga, ep. The Fire Boy); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995) 12:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Supertalent - (8); widowisko 13:40 Żywioły - odc. 12; cykl reportaży; 14:00 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia... Kierunek: profesjonalizm 14:10 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Jastrzębie, Turze, Koźle, Końskie; program prof.Jana Miodka 14:25 Historia drobin; reportaż 14:45 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 15:05 Dr Quinn - seria II, odc. 27/27 (45) (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.II, ep. Return Engagement (2)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 273 Goście z przeszłości; serial TVP 17:15 Święta wojna - "Kot w butach" (232); serial TVP 17:45 Powtórka z życia - Kolejki, kolejki 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Oto jest pytanie - odc.27; teleturniej 19:30 Kocham Kino - magazyn Grażyny Torbickiej -wydanie specjalne - Camerimage 2006 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 450; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 209 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:35 Europa da się lubić - Europa historyczna ; talk-show 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Warto rozmawiać - Małżeństwo z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością 00:10 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.III, odc. 21/23 (Crime Scene Investigation III, ep. FOREVER); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2001) 00:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.III, odc. 22/23 (Crime Scene Investigation III, ep. PLAY WITH FIRE); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2001) 01:40 Wieczór melomana : Uroczysty koncert z Salzburga cz. 2 (Rok Mozarta) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 08:10 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:25 O Rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 09:55 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy reż. Todd Holland, Arlene Sanford i inni, USA 2002 10:25 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 11:25 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 11:55 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 12:55 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensacyjny reż. Allan Arkush, Burt Brinckerhoff, USA 1985 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:05 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 20:50 Słodka zemsta - komedia sensacyjna reż. Martyn Burke, wyk. Sylwester Stallone, Madeleine Stowe, Anthony Quinn, Raoul Bova USA 2002 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:10 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:30 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01:10 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:10 Magazyn sportowy 04:10 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 17/20 USA 2004 07:35 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Telefon - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Hela w opałach: Cała Hela - serial komediowy odc. 13/16 Polska 2006 13:20 Dwururka - talk show 14:00 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 18/20 USA 2004 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 70/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Survival - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 722 Polska 2003 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show: Małgorzata Foremniak, Wojciech Cejrowski - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Nie z tego świata - serial SF odc. 3/22 USA 2005 23:35 Firma - magazyn 00:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:35 Co za tydzień 01:00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:45 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:45 Telesklep 03:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.30 Świat 6.55 Niepokorni 7.00 Sportowa niedziela 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności i Pogoda 7.50 Schlesien Journal – magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 8.05 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Trzeciego Wieku 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy 9.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 10.45 Teleplotki 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy 11.45 Pogoda 11.50 Młodzież kontra 12.30 Kurier 12.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 12.55 Niepokorni 13.00 Bądź zdrów 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Pogoda 13.50 Kowalski i Schmidt 14.15 To jest temat 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Regiony kultury 15.00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Kurier sportowy 15.50 Pogoda 15.55 To jest temat 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Na zdrowie – magazyn o tematyce zdrowotnej 17.05 Z życia Kościołów – magazyn ekumeniczny 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Gramy dla Was 18.00 Aktualności i Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Tropiciele – reportaż 19.00 Trudny rynek – magazyn gospodarczy 19.15 Wyłuskani 19.30 A ja zostaję 19.40 TV Katowice zaprasza 19.45 Pełnoprawni niepełnosprawni – magazyn 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.15 Niepokorni 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22.15 Plus-minus 22.35 Niepokorni 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Reportaż ściśle jawny 23.30 Lata koszmaru (6) - serial 0.25 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.45 Sztukateria 6.05 Kinomaniak 6.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.55 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce: Rzeszów 9.00 Yugioh - serial animowany 9.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (44) - serial 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (69) - telenowela 11.35 V.I.P. (83) - serial 12.35 VI P - wydarzenia i plotki 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (308) - serial animowany 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (45) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (45) - serial 17.55 V.I.P. (84) - serial 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (70) - telenowela 20.00 Tajemniczy element (6) - serial SF 21.00 Zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Wydział zabójstw - thriller, USA 1991, reż. David Mamet, wyk. Joe Montegna, William H. Macy, Vincent Guastaferro, J.J. Johnston 0.10 Tajemniczy element (6) - serial SF 1.10 Biznes Wydarzenia, Pogoda 1.45 Muzyczne listy 2.40 Metallica 2003 - koncert 3.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial 3.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 4.05 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 4.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.50 Do usług (6/7) - serial 6.20 Telesklep 7.25 Medicopter 117 (1) - serial 8.25 Zdradzona miłość (73/110) - telenowela 9.20 Ostry dyżur (10) - serial 10.20 Nash Bridges (44) - serial 11.25 Telesklep 13.00 Strażnik kasy 14.00 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (75/110) - telenowela 15.10 Do usług (7-ost.) - serial 15.40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (60) - serial 16.40 Dwóch i pół (12/24) - serial 17.10 Ostry dyżur (11) - serial 18.10 Nash Brldges (45) - serial 19.10 Kasia I Tomek (61) - serial 19.40 Dwóch i pół (13/24) - serial 20.10 Brygada ratunkowa (1) - serial 21.10 Zabójca naszej matki - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Bill L. Norton, wyk. Roxanne Hart, Holly Marie Combs, Sarah Chalke, James Wilder 23.05 Szymon szuka szaleńców 23.40 Zwariowany Fred - komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 1991, reż. Ate de Jong, wyk. Phoebe Cates, Rik Mayall, Marsha Mason, Tim Matheson 1.40 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 2.10 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 2.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:34 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 4 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - /Zimowy ogródek odc.221/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zdarzyło się - Polska bandera w Kłajpedzie (Polska bandera w Kłajpedzie); reportaż kraj prod.Litwa (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (25); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Biografie - Natasza Goerke - przesłuchanie emigranta; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Polacy w Kanadzie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1149; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 572; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Jestem polskim lekarzem; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 M jak miłość - odc. 401; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 1/3 - System 51'; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Jowita Miondlikowska, Cezary Kosiński, Ewa Konstancja Bułhak, Irena Kownas, Izabela Kuna, Marian Dziędziel, Aleksander Gawroński, Marian Cebulski, Krystyna Karkowska, Sylwia Góra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Salon kresowy - Czwarty do brydża; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Pan Władeczek wolontariusz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kolorowe nutki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Jedyneczka - /Zimowy ogródek odc.221/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Wyprzedzić chorobę - Rób co chcesz tylko nie pal; magazyn medyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem 77; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 To jest temat - Za horyzontem; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 O Polsce i Polakach - Jest takie miejsce - Krzyczki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Z archiwum IPN - Kłamstwo PKWN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Kościół i świat; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - Sroka piratka; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1149; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 572; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Sportowy tydzień 21:30 Wiedźmy - odc. 3/13 - Klin wychowawczy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Wygnańcy - nieznani bohaterowie SOLIDARNOŚCI - cz. 1 50'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Polacy w Kanadzie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Regał; magazyn literacki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 O Polsce i Polakach - Jest takie miejsce - Krzyczki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Z archiwum IPN - Kłamstwo PKWN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - Sroka piratka; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1149; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 572; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Sportowy tydzień 03:20 Wiedźmy - odc. 3/13 - Klin wychowawczy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Wygnańcy - nieznani bohaterowie SOLIDARNOŚCI - cz. 1 50'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Polacy w Kanadzie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Kaczor Daffy: Fantastyczna wyspa - film animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:00 - 03:00 TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Ale Kino! 08:00 Blaze - dramat biograficzny reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Paul Newman, Lolita Davidovich, Jerry Hardin, Gailard Sartain USA 1989 10:05 Zanim do tego dojdzie - dramat kryminalny reż. Jerry Ciccoritti, wyk. Catherine O'Hara, Joe Pantoliano, Stephen Rea, Sarah Polley Kanada 1999 11:45 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa. Okres Trzech Królestw w chińskim filmie - film dokumentalny 12:50 Moolaade - dramat społeczny reż. Ousmane Sembene, wyk. Fatoumata Coulibaly, Maimouna Hélene Diarra, Salimata Traoré, Dominique Zeida Senegal/Francja/Burkina Faso/Tunezja/Maroko/Kamerun 2004 15:00 ostatni seans Z nurtem życia - film obyczajowy reż. Clara Law, wyk. Anthony Wong, Annette Shun Wah, Annie Yip, Edwin Pang Australia 1996 16:45 Prom do Szwecji - film sensacyjny reż. Włodzimierz Haupe, wyk. Henryk Talar, Joanna Żółkowska, Stanisław Bieliński, Henryk Machalica Polska 1979 18:30 Między kobietami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Woodcock, wyk. Barbara Marten, Andrina Carroll, Andrew Dunn, Bruce Alexander Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:00 ale klasyczne! Rudobrody - dramat obyczajowy reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Toshirô Mifune, Yuzo Kayama, Tsutomu Yamazaki, Reiko Dan Japonia 1965 23:05 Hotel - komediodramat reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Max Beesley, Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Brian Bovell, Saffron Burrows Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 01:05 Historia kina: Japonia - film dokumentalny 02:05 Wesele - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Ewa Ziętek, Andrzej Łapicki, Marek Walczewski Polska 1972 Canal + Film 08:30 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody - komedia reż. John Hughes, wyk. John Candy, Steve Martin, Laila Robins, Michael McKean USA 1987 10:00 Deser Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello - film krótkometrażowy 10:30 Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Na ratunek Milly - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dan Curtis, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Madeleine Stowe, Kyla Anderson, Alejandro Abellan USA 2005 14:25 Wulkan - film katastroficzny reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Anne Heche, Gaby Hoffmann, Don Cheadle, Jaqueline Kim, Keith David USA 1997 16:10 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony - komediodramat reż. Darren Grant, wyk. Kimberly Elise, Steve Harris, Shemar Moore, Tamara Taylor USA 2005 18:05 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Pani Doubtfire - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Robin Williams, Sally Field, Pierce Brosnan, Lisa Jakub, Matthew Lawrence, Mara Wilson, Harvey Fierstein USA 1993 22:05 PS - melodramat reż. Dylan Kidd, wyk. Laura Linney, Topher Grace, Gabriel Byrne, Marcia Gay Harden USA 2004 23:45 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 01:10 Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hay, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry, Branka Katic Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:45 Szkoła kochanków, czyli cosi fan tutte - film muzyczny reż. Krzysztof Tchórzewski, wyk. Agnieszka Kurowska, Beata Morawska, Adam Kruszewski, Jacek Parol Polska 1987 04:20 Siódmy dzień - dramat kryminalny reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Victoria Abril, José Garcia, Juan Diego, José Luis Gómez Hiszpania 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 07:40 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz AS Nancy - OSC Lille 09:45 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 10:50 Sprzedaż z ulic na stadiony - film dokumentalny reż. John Buche, wyk. Niemcy 2006 11:45 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Fiorentina - Lazio Rzym 13:45 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Philadelphia 76ers - Minnesota Timberwolves 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Everton Liverpool - West Ham United 18:00 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Saragossa - Osasuna Pampeluna 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester City - FC Watford 23:00 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz AS Nancy - OSC Lille 01:55 Odmienne stany moralności - dramat kryminalny reż. Matthew Ryan Hoge, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Don Cheadle, Kevin Spacey, Chris Klein USA 2003 03:45 Siła strachu - thriller reż. John Polson, wyk. Robert De Niro, Dakota Fanning, Famke Janssen, Elisabeth Shue USA 2005 05:30 Kampania Arnolda - komediodramat reż. James B. Rogers, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Roland Kickinger, Nora Dunn, Bob Morrisey USA 2005 Canal + 07:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Blef Coogana - film kryminalny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Lee J. Cobb, Susan Clark, Tisha Sterling USA 1968 09:40 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 10:15 Maskarada - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Kijowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska Polska 1986 12:00 Król wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Jesse Bradford, Jeroen Krabbé, Lisa Eichhorn, Karen Allen USA 1993 13:45 Piknik - komedia reż. Lance Rivera, wyk. Ja Rule, Jenifer Lewis, Tim Meadows, Farrah Fawcett USA 2004 15:20 Idealny facet - komediodramat reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth, Mike O'Malley USA 2005 17:05 Za zasłoną dżungli - film dokumentalny reż. Bernard Guerrini, wyk. Francja 2006 18:05 Trzy pokoje melancholii - film dokumentalny reż. Pirjo Honkasalo, wyk. Finlandia/Dania/Niemcy/Szwecja 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 22:35 Gwiezdna saga w Canal+. Premiera Gwiezdne Wojny: Moc jest z tobą - film dokumentalny reż. Stephen Franklin, wyk. Kenny Baker, Daniel Bedingfield, Jeremy Bulloch, Scott Capurro Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:30 Wonderland - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Cox, wyk. Lisa Kudrow, Val Kilmer, Christina Applegate, Kate Bosworth USA/ Kanada 2003 01:25 Cube Zero - horror reż. Ernie Barbarash, wyk. Zachary Bennett, Stephanie Moore, Michael Riley, Martin Roach Kanada 2004 03:00 Ambasador - film sensacyjny reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Ellen Burstyn, Rock Hudson, Fabio Testi USA 1984 06:05 Słona miłość - film dokumentalny reż. Lin Sutherland, wyk. Australia 2005 Discovery Channel 06:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze czołgi - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Szaleńczy wyścig w błocie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze czołgi - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 15:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 16:00 Superjazda: Roadstery - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla chorych dzieci - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Dekompresja wybuchowa - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 21:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: JFK Junior - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Złamane śluby 23:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Kulisy tragedii: Big Blue - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Supermaszyny: Motocykle - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Droga po trofeum - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla chorych dzieci - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Rowery wodne - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii - 3. dzień 09:00 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 09:30 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) 11:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Östersund (Szwecja) - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 11:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Östersund (Szwecja) - bieg pościgowy kobiet 12:00 Gimnastyka sportowa Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar) - finał mężczyzn 14:30 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) 15:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Östersund (Szwecja) - bieg pościgowy kobiet 15:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Östersund (Szwecja) - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 16:00 Pływanie Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar) 17:45 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 18:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 19:15 Gimnastyka sportowa Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar) - finał kobiet 21:00 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 23:00 Sport motorowy Destination Dakar 23:15 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Bowls Scottish International Open w Perth (Wielka Brytania) - finał 01:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii - 3. dzień HBO 06:30 Dziewczyny w Nowym Jorku - komedia reż. Dennie Gordon, wyk. Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen, Eugene Levy, Andy Richter USA 2004 08:00 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Graffiti Bridge - film muzyczny reż. Prince, wyk. Prince, Ingrid Chavez, Morris Day, Jerome Benton USA 1990 10:00 Zazdrosny Bóg - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Woodcock, wyk. Jason Merrells, Denise Welch, Mairead Carty, Pamela Cundell Wlk. Brytania 2005 11:30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 11:55 Pociąg - dramat obyczajowy reż. Zhou Sun, wyk. Gong Li, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Honglei Sun, Zhixiong Li Chiny/ Hongkong 2002 13:25 Garbi superbryka - komedia przygodowa reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Lindsay Lohan, Michael Keaton, Matt Dillon, Breckin Meyer USA 2005 15:05 Trudny klient - komedia reż. Dave Diamond, wyk. Jay Harrington, Brooke Langton, Michael Ian Black, Julie Bowen USA 2005 16:40 Czeski sen - film dokumentalny reż. Vít Klusák, Filip Remunda, wyk. Czechy 2004 18:10 Premiera - magazyn filmowy 18:40 Człowiek ringu - dramat biograficzny reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Russell Crowe, Renée Zellweger, Paul Giamatti, Craig Bierko USA 2005 21:00 Be Cool - komedia kryminalna reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. John Travolta, Uma Thurman, Vince Vaughn, Cedric the Entertainer USA 2005 22:55 Ujęcie - komedia reż. Jeff Nathanson, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Alec Baldwin, Jesse Burch, Toni Collette USA 2004 00:25 Silver City - thriller reż. John Sayles, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Chris Cooper, Cajardo Lindsey, Elizabeth Rainer USA 2004 02:30 Tajemnica przeszłości - thriller reż. John Stimpson, wyk. Julie Delpy, Justin Theroux, Brooke Adams, Mark Boone Junior USA 2006 04:05 Wyznania mordercy - film dokumentalny reż. Arthur Ginsberg, wyk. 04:55 Czeski sen - film dokumentalny reż. Vít Klusák, Filip Remunda, wyk. Czechy 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 12:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 13:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 16:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 19:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 MTV Vaults Snoop Dogg - reportaż o raperze 21:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 22:00 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 22:30 Celebrity Deathmatch - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 23:00 Przygody Chico i Guapo - kreskówka 23:30 Gnarls Barkley na 25-lecie Replaya - koncert 00:00 Alt.mtv - muzyka alternatywna 00:10 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Królowa hien - film dokumentalny 09:00 Operacja "Szok i przerażenie" - film dokumentalny 10:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Ewolucja człowieka - film dokumentalny 13:00 Królowa hien - film dokumentalny 14:00 Operacja "Szok i przerażenie" - film dokumentalny 15:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Odliczanie krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Okrutna planeta - film dokumentalny 18:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Kłopoty z klimatem - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Meksyk - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Królowa hien - film dokumentalny 20:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Powrót plamistego potwora - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka niewidzialnych samolotów - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zawalenie się pasażu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Kłopoty z klimatem - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Meksyk - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - 1. półfinał 09:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - 2. półfinał 11:00 2 x 45 - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz o 5. miejsce 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz o 3. miejsce 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - finał 18:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Legia Warszawa - BOT GKS Bełchatów 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Arsenal Londyn - Tottenham Londyn 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Wigan Athletic - FC Liverpool TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie "Poranka TVN 24" 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa "Poranka TVN 24" 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Autorski przegląd prasy zagranicznej 09:55 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:20 Internet 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Serwis biznesowy 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Big in America 2 - reality show 14:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku